Data regarding the development and production of a well may be logged in a well log, where the well log comprises data values regarding physical parameters of the formations penetrated by the wellbore. In addition, the well log may comprise a well log header, which contains information related to the logging operation, but not necessarily obtained from measurements and observations. Populating the header well log may be difficult and time consuming, as well as inaccurate, and thus any method and system to hasten the process as well as improve accuracy would be valuable.